La novia de mi novia
by Golden Floor
Summary: Era un hombre feliz, lo tenía todo… pero su felicidad dura hasta que descubre que su novia Nanoha… ¡¿Tiene una novia! UA. NanoFate.


**Disclaimer**: MSLN obviamente no es mía y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, MSLN le pertenece a… quién sea que le pertenezca (si alguien es tan amable de decirme quién es el autor se lo agradecería xD). No escribo esto con fines de lucro, porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a querer pagar XD, hago esto solamente por simple diversión y quizás un poco de ocio.

**-**

**La novia de mi novia.**

**I**

-

Debo confesar que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz. Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, soy el director de la _Biblioteca Infinita_, el lugar donde se guardan los archivos más importantes de Midchilda, en fin dejando de lado mi vida laboral y concentrándome en mi vida personal, tengo una novia desde hace tres años, su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, trabaja como instructora de combate en una base militar de la TSAB y aunque ella es un poco tímida, la amo. Sí, sé que es muy pronto para decir que la amo, sobre todo siendo que ella nunca ha dejado que la bese y menos que la toque, siempre he atribuido eso a su adorable timidez, aunque si soy sincero esto me esta comenzando a cansar, es decir, son tres años, 1095 días, el tiempo suficiente como para que al menos, me haya dejado besarla ¿no?

Suspirando salgo de mi trabajo, que aunque no lo crean es muy agotador, de verdad que sí. Ahora voy a buscar a mi novia, la invitaré a cenar y crearé el ambiente perfecto para que al fin me deje besarla. Estoy seguro que ahora ella está preparada, y si no, pues sólo la guiaré.

Tomo un taxi y le indicó llevarme a la División 6, debería comprarme un automóvil pero no sé conducir, aunque así podría llevar a Nanoha a todas partes como su mejor amiga, esa tal Fate T. Harlaown, creo que la conoció al mismo tiempo que a mi, y le tiene mucho aprecio, porque realmente me cuesta mucho separarlas, incluso a veces creo que Nanoha la prefiere a ella que a mí. Inconscientemente me río, por favor eso es completamente ilógico, ella es _mi_ novia, es obvio que yo soy mucho más importante que esa rubia Enforcer, que reconozco no me agrada del todo, esa manera que tiene de mirar a Nanoha es muy sospechosa.

Afortunadamente Nanoha me tiene a mí, para mantenerla en el sendero del bien… _(¿Cuál sería ese sendero del bien, Scrya-san?)_

Luego de que el trayecto acabase, pagué y me bajé, ha salido más costoso que la última vez, la próxima vez vendré a pie para economizar. Como sea me encontré frente a las impresionantes instalaciones de la División que se encarga de investigar la Lost Logia, el trabajo más peligroso de todos.

Entro y saludo a las caras conocidas, este lugar es comandado por Hayate Yagami, una chica bastante excéntrica, con unos gustos más que raros, aunque debo reconocer que tiene un poder impresionante, al cual nadie en su sano juicio se quiere enfrentar.

-"Buenas tardes –Miré a dos adolescentes que venían sucias y sudorosas- Scrya-san."

-"Teana, Subaru –sonreí lo mejor que pude, de seguro estas dos muchachas han recibido uno de los duros entrenamientos de mi novia.- ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?"

-"Bien… un poco duro. –me respondieron con cara aterrada- Nanoha-san es muy estricta."

-"Lo sé, pero lo hace por su bien. –Intenté justificar a mi amada novia.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora Nanoha?"

-"Uh…-Teana, la de cabellos anaranjados, me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, como no queriendo responderme.- Nanoha-san está ocupada ahora mismo, Scrya-san, así que no puede atenderle…"

-"¿Ocupada? –fruncí el ceño, ¿qué puede ser más importante que yo?- ¿Haciendo que exactamente?"

-"Esta con Fa… –Subaru la de cabellos cortos fue golpeada por Teana, quién le miraba con enfado injustificable.- ¡Tia! Me vas a matar un día de estos…- Carraspeé intentado llamar su atención.- Oh, está en una reunión… ¡si, eso una reunión con Fate-san! y… ehm… no pueden ser interrumpidas…"

-"¿Reunión? –mi ceño se ahondó aun más, es que siempre que hay reuniones, están con Hayate y me involucran a mí, porque ya saben soy una persona muy erudita, sin presumir, que siempre les ayuda con los conocimientos para sus misiones.- Tal vez necesiten mi ayuda."

-"No lo creo. –Ambas comparten una mirada cómplice y soltaron una risilla burlona.- Eh, nos debemos ir, espere aquí Scrya-san, Nanoha-san no tarda en venir."

Y se fueron rápidamente. Sin saber porque les hice caso y me quedé en aquel pasillo, esperando por Nanoha. Me pregunto, que será lo que todos ocultan aquí, siempre que vengo es lo mismo, me miran como si fuese un idiota o algo así. De seguro lo creen así, porque no he besado a Nanoha, pero eso va a cambiar hoy, o tal vez sea porque Chrono el hermano mayor de Fate, pasa mucho tiempo por aquí, y él tiene esa maldita manía de dejarme en ridículo, además me dice Hurón y no sé porque.

-"¡Mira, es Hurón-san! –Me tensé al oír esa vocecita chillona. Me giré rápidamente para notar a la más pequeña de los reclutas de Nanoha, Kyaro, uno de los tantos niños que están bajo la tutoría de Fate, a su lado estaba Erio un muchacho adoptado por la familia Harlaown.- ¡Buenas tardes, Hurón-san!"

-"Uhm… Buenas tardes, Kyaro.- Saludé cordialmente, soy un caballero por eso todas las chicas me aman, y Nanoha también, no voy a perder eso por un tonto apodo.- ¿Por qué me dices Hurón, pequeña?"

-"Por que Chrono-san me dijo que lo dijese.- Respondió con simpleza y Erio asintió, tendré que arreglar cuentas con ese almirante de pacotilla.- ¿Viene a buscar a Nanoha-san?"

-"Sí, ¿Sabes dónde está? –ella sonrió divertida y asintió.- ¿Me puedes decir dónde?"

-"Está en una reunión en la oficina de Fate-san. -Me mira pensativa.- Están haciendo mucho ruido.- Cometa minutos después.- _Mucho ruido_."- Repite luego, y tanto ella como Erio, sueltan aquella misma risa burlona que Subaru y Teana.

-"¿Ruido? –le miré extrañado y ella asintió vigorosamente.- Bueno, deben estar discutiendo por algún motivo…- Ella se rió, sin saber porque sentí que se reía de mí, Erio luchaba con una sonrisa burlona que se quería formar en sus labios. Estoy seguro que Fate permite que Chrono pase mucho tiempo con estos niños. No hay otra explicación. - ¿Y adónde van?"

-"Al comedor, tenemos hambre.- Contestó Erio y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.- ¡Adiós Hurón-san!"

Estos niños, son tan insufribles como Chrono. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ese almirante, por su culpa toda este lugar me dice Hurón, incluso a Nanoha se le escapa a veces. Chrono idiota.

Y sigo esperando, no sé porque algo me detiene a ir por Nanoha, ¿es raro, no? Digo, sólo está discutiendo con Fate, no está haciendo nada raro, aunque verla discutir con esa rubia es extraño, si siempre andan felices juntas que hasta parecen pareja, si no es porque sé que Nanoha esta enamorada de mí, creería que ella y Fate son novias. Que risa, eso es imposible… improbable, Nanoha no es de ese tipo de mujeres, puede que Fate lo sea y no la culpo si con todos los traumas que tiene, cualquiera se desvía.

Si, creo que a Fate le gusta mi novia, por eso la trata de esa manera tan atenta y cariñosa, supongo que como novio de Nanoha, es mi deber ponerle los puntos sobre la íes, si, eso haré hoy en cuanto la vea, le hablaré con sinceridad y le pediré u ordenaré alejarse por las buenas o por las manas de mi novia, no quiero que le meta ideas raras en la cabeza.

-"Oh, pero que tenemos aquí…- Oh, no esa voz, no por favor.- Si es Yuuno-kun alias Hurón-san, el _flamante_ _novio_ del Demonio Blanco."

-"Hayate, no le digas así a Nanoha.- Le ordené enfadado, odio cuando la gente se refiere así a Nanoha, sé que tiene un gran poder, pero no es un demonio.- Y deja de ser tan sarcástica, soy el novio de Nanoha, le guste a quién le guste."

-"Oh, pero si yo no estoy molesta por eso.- Se ríe burlesca, me pregunto como Nanoha-chan y todos aquí soportan a esta comandante tan pesada.- No eres un desperdicio Yuuno-kun, es más me pregunto que te ha visto Nanoha."

-"Silencio.- Me crucé de brazo indignado.- No es mi culpa que tu seas de _ese tipo_ de mujeres, pero si le dieses una oportunidad a un hombre con mis características…"

-"No me ofendes con tu sarcasmo, Hurón. Además tu de hombre no tienes ni la voz.- Me sonrió, con malicia pintada en sus ojos azules, me pregunto que es lo que ocultará, porque por esa manera de tratarme, como si fuese un idiota, estoy seguro que algo sabe que yo no. Algo malo, por supuesto.- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Nanoha-chan? De seguro su reunión con Fate-chan ha acabado."

-"Tú… ¿Sabes de que iba esa reunión? –Ella asintió alegremente.- ¿Me puedes decir de qué trataba?"

-"Mmm, no.- Negó relamiendo sus labios.- Deberías ir tu mismo y averiguarlo. De seguro te sorprendes."

-"¿Qué tramas, Hayate?- Le miré desafiante, aunque a ella le parecía causar gracia mi actitud.- Sé que no te agrado, pero si sabes algo acerca de Nanoha, me gustaría que me lo dijeses…- Tomé su brazo y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlesca.- Después de todo soy su novio, y me gustaría saber si algo anda mal con ella."

-"¿Seguro que eres su novio?- Me cuestionó risueña.- A mi me pareces que eres un amigo de ella, un amigo fastidioso, por cierto."

-"¡Claro que soy su novio!"

-"¿Oh? – Me miró con falsa sorpresa.- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

-"¡Hace tres años le pedí noviazgo y dijo que sí! – Le informé inflando mi pecho, mostrando orgullo al no haber sido rechazado en mi primera declaración.- Ella me ama como yo a ella."

-"Claro, claro…- Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, afirmando mis palabras.- ¿te lo ha dicho? –abrí mi boca para responder, pero luego la cerré.- ¿Te lo ha dicho?"

-"¡No, pero eso es porque es muy tímida!- Prácticamente le grité, es que esta mujer me pone de los nervios, por eso no puedo conservar mi calma y encantadora caballerosidad.- Ella está criada de una manera bastante tradicional, es muy recatada, por eso es que tampoco me ha dejado besarla ni tocarla, y no la voy a presionar, Hayate. Soy un caballero."

-"¿Caballero? –Rió- Por supuesto, Hurón. Eres un caballero, uno ciego de hecho, que no se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido como en la guerra.- Esto me esta molestando, ella también tiene ese brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que los reclutan poseían. ¿Qué saben ellos que yo no?- Deberías, abrir los ojos."

-"No quiero que metas a Nanoha en tu saco, Hayate.- Le advertí con gravedad.- Ella es diferente a ti, es una señorita."

-"Si, es una señorita recatada y tradicional, si claro.- giró los ojos.- Pregúntale a Fate-chan si ella es así realmente, porque si ella no la conoce, pues nadie lo hace."

-"No me compares con esa mujer traumatizada, Hayate.- ella pareció molestarse por ese comentario, y no me importa, eso es Fate T. Harlaown, una mujer llena de traumas y trabas, por eso es como Hayate… por eso tienen esos gusto. Y sinceramente no sé cual es peor.- Yo soy el novio de Nanoha, yo la conozco a la perfección, ella confía sólo en mí.- Dije haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.- Así que cierra tu boca, si no tienes nada coherente que decir."

-"Si tu lo dices…- Suspiró fingiendo dolor.- Algún día, y espero que no sea uno muy lejano, Nanoha te dirá algo que te sorprenderá."

-"¿Algo como qué?"

-"Algo que todos sabemos, menos tú, que no has querido ver lo obvio.- puso un dedo en su barbilla y miró pensativa el techo.- Me pregunto si te has dado cuenta, que Nanoha-chan no se refiere a ti como su novio, si no como su amigo."

-"¿Qué? –reconozco que eso me dolió, ¿Por qué diablos decía Nanoha que yo era su amigo? ¡Si somos novios! Se lo pedí una noche, bajo la luz de la luna, en un precioso mirador. Y lo más importante, me dijo que sí.- No mientas, Hayate. Sé que lo haces porque sientes envidia."

-"¿Envidia?- Repitió incrédula.- Claro, tengo envidia, porque Nanoha-chan tiene a Fate-chan… como su mejor amiga, claro."– añadió con malicia.

-"Si quieres puedes llevarte lejos a esa rubia, nadie te detendrá.- Murmuré.- Sé que mira de otra manera a Nanoha y no puedo permitir que le diga cosas que cambien su forma de ser. No quiero que con sus _anormalidades_… pervierta la mente de mi novia."

-"Ah, estás peor de lo que pensaba, Yuuno.- Me dio palmaditas en el hombro.- Suerte, que la tienes difícil"- Y se fue, dejándome perplejo.

Esa conversación, ha sido la más extraña que he tenido en mi vida, aunque no sé si fiarme mucho de Hayate, que es bastante maliciosa y nunca ha sido muy sincera. Pero algo en sus palabras me dejó preocupado, no sé porque me molesto en pensar el motivo, no debe ser nada, sólo una de las tantas mentiras de esa comandante pervertida.

_Sí, sólo unas mentiras._

Suspiré y miré el pasillo, esperando a que Nanoha apareciera con su eterna y hermosa sonrisa, esa que es capaz de alegrar a cualquiera. Si acepta salir a cenar conmigo, cosa obvia, todo será diferente, después de tantos años de espera le pediré un beso y quizá me de algo más. Porque lo merezco, porque ella me ama y yo la amo, si nos amamos nada nos detiene a dar ese gran paso. ¿Verdad? No, nada nos detiene.

-"Entonces, ¿iras conmigo a cenar?- escuche una voz suave y me costó reconocerla.- ¿Es eso un sí?"- Miré hacía donde venían los ruidos, esa voz sonaba completamente feliz y un poco familiar. ¿Quién es?

-"Nyahaha, por supuesto.- La distintiva risa de mi novia me paralizó.- Me placería comer contigo, Fate-chan."

Y fue cuando las vi aparecer, ambas venían tomadas de las manos, como… como buenas amigas, sonreían felices y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Eran… eran amigas, no debo alarmarme por las insinuaciones de Hayate. Carraspeé llamando su atención, de inmediato Nanoha me vio y sonrió, sí… esa sonrisa que sólo me da a mí. _Su novio_.

-"¡Yuuno-kun! –corrió hasta mi y me dio un pequeño abrazo, hubiese deseado que aquel gesto fuese más largo, pero Nanoha no acostumbra a mostrar públicamente su afecto. _Es tímida_. Se puso al lado de la rubia, quién me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, el cual yo le devolví, nuestros rostro completamente serios. Por algún motivo, ella me odia. Y creo que es porque Nanoha me ama. Está celosa… si, eso es.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

-"Oh, vine a buscarte para ir a cenar.- Nanoha miró a Fate de una manera extraña.- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?"

-"Pero…"

-"Ve, Nanoha.- Alentó Fate fríamente ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- Después de todo, Yuuno es tu novio."- Al menos sabe cual es su lugar. Yo tengo privilegios que nadie más tendrá. Que ella no tendrá y debe comenzar a asumirlo. Nanoha es mía.

-"Fate-chan… no espera…- Miré a Nanoha con asombro, ¿qué iba decir?- Yuuno-kun, he quedado primero con Fate-chan además yo… ella y yo… somos…"

-"Acabo de recordar que he quedado con madre para cenar.- Comentó la rubia oportunamente, interrumpiendo a mi novia.- Así que les veo luego, _tórtolos_."- enfatizó sarcásticamente la última palabra. Dios, esta mujer es tan desagradable como su hermano cuando quiere. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio Fate se perdió por unas de las tantas esquinas de los pasillos.

-"¿Vamos? –Le ofrecí un brazo a Nanoha, ella me miró con duda.- ¿Nanoha?"

-"Lo siento, Yuuno-kun.- me miró apenada.- Pero he quedado con Fate-chan y no quiero dejarla plantada."

-"¿Qué?"- Estoy alucinando, creo que he escuchado que Nanoha se va a ir tras Harlaown. ¿No es gracioso?

-"¡Nos vemos, otro día!"- Se fue corriendo siguiendo el rumbo que había seguido la enforcer.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Nanoha, mi novia, me acaba de dejar plantado… ¿a mí? Su novio… ¿por quién? ¿Por esa rubia? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy? ¿Cómo es posible que le de más importancia a esa amiguita que a mí?

Debo estar soñando… sí, eso debe ser.

Despertaré y veré a Nanoha en mis brazos…

Esto es una pesadilla.

_Tiene que serlo._

---

Hola.

Después de tantos meses, bueno casi dos años, me he puesto a escribir nuevamente, con cuenta nueva y todo el rollo XD.

Sé que el fic no es muy llamativo porque es narrado por el POV de Yuuno, el personaje más odiado por estos lados (y reconozco que el Ferret no es de mi agrado tampoco), pero eso va a cambiar en el próximo capítulo, bueno espero que haya próximo XD. Y si encuentran un poco forzada la historia, he de disculparme que he perdido la costumbre de escribir y me cuesta ordenar ideas, y más aun que estas sean llamativas y divertidas, que decir, mi imaginación ya no es la que solía ser…

Bueno, ya estoy dando mucha lata.

Saludos a todos los que han leído esto y felices fiestas.

**Yume.**


End file.
